Love is Blind But Also Oblivious
by pikachucrazy23
Summary: Many students attending Hetalia Academy have their eyes set on a certain Brit, only problem is said Brit is too oblivious to notice the other students' dishonest intentions WorldxUk Multi-pairing Hetero, yaoi
1. First Day of School

**_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA I'M SRRY _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED _**

**_ENJOY IGGY'S OBLIVIOUSNESS_**

* * *

_Arthur's POV_

_'__Is it just me or is everyone staring at me?'_ I thought as I walked through the Hetalia Academy entrance. I felt people's gaze on my back I stop and glance back quickly '_That's weird I thought someone was watching me. Oh well' _I keep walking

"Hey, Artie, wait up!" I turned around to see that blue eyed idiot, Alfred

"Hello Alfred. How was your summer vacation?" I asked as he ran up to me.

"It was awesome!" he exclaimed blue eyes shining brightly.

"You know you're starting to sound more like Gilbert with how much you love using that word." I pointed out.

"Aw come on Artie you know I'm way cooler than that stupid German." He pouted childishly

"May I remind you that he is not the only German or person of German descent on campus?" I said but he brushed it off

"Whatever." He scoffed

"Artieeeeeeeeeeee!" said a loud, albino German that was heading our way, Gilbert.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath, and stopped in my tracks only to be tackled into a hug, causing me to fall on the floor with Gilbert still hanging on to me

"Hello Al." asked Matthew, (a fellow classmate and Alfred's Canadian cousin) who started walking toward us with Francis hot on his tail. Lovino is of course right behind Antonio.

"Hey Mattie."

"_Hola_ _Arturo_, _como_ _estas_?" Antonio asked

"_Bonjour_, _mon_ _petit_ _lapin_" said an annoyingly familiar French voice

"_Ciao_, eyebrow bastard." Greeted Lovino who was in a foul mood as always.

"Hey! Let Artie go, you stupid vampire." Alfred said, trying to get Gilbert to let go of me.

"Who are you calling a vampire, you ignorant American." Gilbert retorted, finally letting go of me.

I get up slowly, dusting myself off "Here, you dropped this," Matthew said as he handed me my bag that I dropped when Gilbert tackled me.

"Thank you Matthew. Hello everyone, and to answer your question Antonio I am doing fine." I said smiling slightly at Gilbert and Alfred playful wrestling around on the ground.

"Hey amigos stop fighting already, or we'll be late to first period." Antonio said pulling Alfred and Gilbert apart, and started walking towards the school doors.

* * *

I found out, much to my dismay, that I had my first class of the day with Gilbert, Antonio, Alfred and Francis. We started walking towards Mr. Edelstein's English class when the bell signaled that we had 5 minutes to get to class.

"Hey eyebrows, sit next to the awesome me!" Gilbert called out as we entered the class.

"No he won't, 'cause he'll be sitting with me, right Artie?" Alfred butted in

"No thanks, you guys, I think I'll sit in the back by the window." I said as I walked towards to back of the classroom. _'What's with those two lately, they're not acting like themselves' _I thought as a sat down with my books staring blankly outside. Suddenly there is a shadow looming over me, I look up to see my Japanese friend Kiku Honda.

"Hello Kiku, how are you?" I asked motioning for my classmate to have a seat next to me.

"I am doing well Arthur-san. It is good to see that you are healthy." He responded as he took his seat.

"Hey, Kiku! When did you walk in man? I didn't notice you walk in." Alfred called out to us.

"Maybe it's because you and Gilbert were arguing on who is more the more awesome between you two." I said catching Alfred's attention

"Hey, it's not my fault that weird albino is saying he's awesomer than the Hero." He said laughing obnoxiously.

"Can you just be quiet and sit down. Class is starting soon." As soon as I finished my sentence Mr. Edelstein walked into the classroom. Mr. Edelstein is an Austrian man who dresses like a noble he wears glasses, and from what I've heard, he's cousins with Gilbert.

"Everyone please settle down, and take a seat." Mr. Edelstein said his thick German accent intertwined in his words, "Ok since today is a short schedule, this will be a free period." Cheering was heard throughout the room. "You may talk to your friends, but screaming and shouting of the short, will not be tolerated. Whoever does decide to scream, and or shout, will be sent to the principal's office." He said glancing at Gilbert to see if his albino cousin had gotten the point.

Mr. Edelstein went to his desk and sat down, signaling that he had finished talking, immediately Alfred, Gilbert and Antonio, came over to where Kiku and I were currently sitting in silence.

"Hey eyebrows, what class do you have after this?" asked Gilbert, his ruby red irises locking onto to my emerald green ones.

"I don't know let me check my schedule." I said picking up my bag and pulling out my binder that contained my classes for the day. "Looks like I have Algebra II with Ms. Héderváry."

"Cool so I won't be only one taking that psycho bitch's class this semester. It seems like the whole fucking world is against me, but at least I have you little Artie."Gilbert says dramatically hugging me suddenly.

"Let go of me you sodding git." I said desperately trying to get out of Gilbert's iron grasp, when suddenly I get picked up by Antonio, the always cheerful look on his face currently replaced with a scowl.

"Gilbert I think Arturo would very much appreciate it if you left him alone. _Si" _Antonio said with a mild glare towards his albino friend.

"Sorry Toni, I was just trying to be thankful. I won't be the only one trapped in that psycho's class I'd hate to be stuck in that hell hole with no one but Gilbird to talk to." He responded sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay _amigo_ I would do that same if I was in your situation." Antonio laughed and his usual smile returned to his tanned face

Everything after first period was a blur of images and boring lectures.

* * *

_Thank You for reading i hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R_

_It is greatly appriciated_

_Hola_ _Arturo_, _como_ _estas _= Hello Arthur, how are you? (Spanish, my native tongue)

_Bonjour_, _mon_ _petit_ _lapin_ = Hello, my little rabbit/ bunny (French)

Ciao = Hello (Italian)


	2. Hanging Out With Kiku

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA I'M SRRY!**_

_**WARNINGS: ARTHUR AND LOVINO'S CURSING **_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:**_

_**BritishTraveller AND N and S and F FOR REVIEWING THANK YOU SO MUCH ^-^ YOU GUYS KEPT ME GOING AND I ALSO WANT TO THANK:**_

_**Vhyna sii semelekete, allaloneintheworld12, Amazingtitlehere, harley kush, FluffyWhitePandas, NoxDawn24642, noXusername, Moonlit dark, xXZeruto LoverXx, AND yunike08 FOR FOLLOWING**_

_** AND I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO THANK:**_

_**The Artist Formaly Known As, noXusername, XxxForeverfallenangelXxx, FluffyWhitePandas, harley kush, AND allaloneintheworld12, FOR FAVORITING **_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH **_

_**ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**_

* * *

First and second period were quite interesting today, consisting of Francis being kicked out of Mr. Edelstein's class for openly groping another student, and Gilbert was knocked out by Ms. Héderváry with a skillet she had hidden in her desk(was that even legal?). Anyway, during lunch I thought of going to the library for some peace and quiet. that was the plan at least, until I was dragged to the lunchroom by a certain German-American duo.

"Let me go you stupid idiotic wankers! Unhand me, I say" I kept yelling down the hall until I noticed that people were staring at us, I blushed seeing that I just embarrassed myself publically.

"Don't worry _kaninchen_ were almost there." Gilbert said over his shoulder.

"Yeah man don't worry you were yelling as if we were taking you out to the woods to kill you or something." Alfred answered while chuckling

"If you idiots would've left me alone in the library, I wouldn't be in this situation." I said my blush darkening when I heard Gilbert call me "_kaninchen_" did I seriously look that much like a rabbit for everyone to be calling me that?

"What would be the fun in that?" they both said at the same time. It's scary how much these two have in common to often be able to say things at the same time

"Could you two stop doing that?" I spoke up

"Stop doing what?" they both asked as we stopped outside the lunchroom, both of them turn to face me

"Stop saying things at the same bleeding time it's… creepy." I said looking away slightly to avoid seeing their smug expressions

"Aww is little Artie scared?" Alfred said in a teasing tone.

"No I'm not!" I snapped at him my blush coming back and darker than ever

"Hey Al man stop scaring the poor little guy." Called a thick Australian accented voice, dammit of all the people I didn't want to see Steven just _had _overhear this.

"We're not doing anything to bad kaninchen. We were just having some fun right Artie?"

"Having fun my arse." I said and got up to leave these idiots here and find somewhere quiet to study.

"Artie wait up!" Alfred called running after me but I kept walking

"Yeah birdy we were just messing around, no need to get all moody about it." Gilbert said tailing behind Alfred.

They both took ahold of each of my hands stopping me from walking any further and making me face both of them.

"Please come back with us" they asked in unison giving me a kicked puppies look. I looked away.

"Fine but let me go" they both let go of my hands at the same time and instead wrapped their arms around my shoulders, I sighed '_I guess they have never heard of personal space before' _I think as we walk into the lunchroom people turning to look at us I keep my head down as to ignore their stares.

We walked over to our table, Matthew, Antonio, Lovino, who were arguing again and Lovino's little brother Feliciano (known as Feli) were already there, waiting for us. Alfred and Gilbert went off to talk to Matthias, a Danish foreign exchange student, who is also on the school's American football team.

"What took you three so long?" asked Matthew, as I sat down across from him.

"Well you see-""Artie didn't want to come with us so we decided to drag him here." Gilbert interrupted, as he sat next to me and slung his arm around my shoulders again.

"I thought Matthew asked me and not you Gilbert. And aren't you supposed to be with Matthias and Alfred?" I asked as I tried to shrug his arm off me

"Nah, those two aren't awesome enough to hang out with someone like me. Besides, I'd rather hang out with you birdy" He answered giving his signature smirk, as I blushed at the pet name

"Can you stop calling me that?" I questioned trying to fight the blush on my face.

"Why I think it suits you." He retorted

"I am going to have agree with Gilbert on this _Mon cher_." Francis said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Antonio said dropping his argument with Lovino "Besides, _Arturo_ you do look like_ un lindo pajarito._" Antonio said with a stupid smile on his face.

"I'd hate to agree with these bastards, but they are right. The way your hair is styled and the color of it match a bird's nest and how you're shy around strangers is like a bird too." Lovino explained with a bored expression on his face.

"Whatever, I'm getting out of here I need some fresh air." I stand up getting out of Gilbert's grip and walk towards the exist onto the football field there was almost no one outside besides other students who are skipping their current class. I walked over to an oak tree and laid down in the shade the tree provided I let out a content sigh and start dozing off until I heard footsteps walking to where I was currently laying down, I open my eyes to see Kiku looking down at me

"Hello Arthur-san, it's unusual to see you out here are you okay?" he asked concern laced in his voice

"Yes I'm fine. I just wanted to get some fresh air, I'm sick of being in that stuffy cafeteria." I say sitting up straight

"May I sit with you?" he asked shyly his cheeks tinting a bit of pink

_'Why is he blushing over a simple request?' _ I thought to myself

"Sure go ahead, I'd rather have your company rather than a certain self-centered German,and idiotic American" I stated flatly, as he took a seat next to me.

"It is good to hear that I am not a hindrance to you." Kiku said giving me a small smile, which was quite uncommon for the Asian boy to do.

"Yeah, but you are one of the few people that I actually consider a friend." I say as I start to doze off again

"Thank you Arthur-san it is nice to know that I am closer to you than other people." I wasn't able to hear what Kiku said because I fell asleep under the tree,  
When I woke up I saw that I had my head in Kiku's lap the latter reading a book and not noticing that I had awakened.

"Oh, hello again Arthur-san I hope you didn't mind if I settled you in my lap. If you sleep without anything supporting your head it will cause you neck pain later so I positioned you so that kind of problem wouldn't occur." He explained while blushing fiercely.

"Oh I'm sorry for causing you trouble Kiku, but thank you for worrying about me." I responded with a smile making my Asian friend's blush darken. _'What is with everyone these days? They're all acting weird, even Kiku' _

I checked my watch and saw that it was almost time for the bell to ring; I got off Kiku's lap and gathered my things

"Thanks again Kiku and I'm sorry for falling asleep on you." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head

"It was no problem Arthur-san, and it's okay I could see that you were tired during Mr. Edelstein's class" he said. "I'll see you during chemistry then"

"Alright then goodbye" I called over my shoulder as I walked away

* * *

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

**_kaninchen _**_**- BUNNY/ RABBIT (GERMAN)**_

**_Mon cher - MY DEAR (FRENCH)_**

**_Arturo_**_** - (SPANISH)**_

_**un lindo pajarito - A LOVELY LITTLE BIRD (SPANISH)**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND THANKS AGAIN FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY **_

_**THANKS YOU IT MEANS ALOT TO ME **_

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CENTERED AROUND ARTHUR & ALFRED**_

_**I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT WEEK AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC **_**OVER AND OVER****_ IT'S RECOMENDED IF YOU LIKE RUSAME OR PRUK ^^_**


	3. Walking Home With Alfred

_**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK: Zemmno, hush a deathful lullaby, rikacatchip, AND Luty Malfoy FOR FOLLOWING **_

_**AND ALSO LIKE TO THANK: SoraChiistar, xStarGirlx44, Luty Malfoy, kokonut27,**_

_**IF I MISSED ANYONE PLEASE PM ME TO INCLUDE YOU **_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA IM SORRY**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER**_

* * *

Walking home with Alfred

After lunch I headed to my History class with Mr. Beilschmidt, who I found is Gilbert's grandfather.

"Artie, wait for me!" someone called out to me, I turn and I unsurprisingly find Alfred waving at me.

"If I wait for you I'll late for my class." I called over my shoulder and kept walking, by the time he caught up to me I was outside Mr. Beilschmidt's class.

"Geez man, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to walk home together, I mean if you want to, I mean if you aren't riding your bike home that is…" he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh, sure" I answered dumbly, he brightened up instantly

"Cool, so meet me by the school gates after class" he said as he started walking away

I walked into my history class and was instantly greeted by a bear hug from Feli

"_Ciao_ Arthur!" he yelled out his grip tightening around me

"Feli… would you mind… loosening your grip… you're choking… me" I gasped out

"Oh, sorry Arthur I was just so happy to have class with you." Said the cheery Italian letting go of me

"It's ok Feli, it was an accident right?" I told him patting his back lightly

"How about you sit next to me Artie?" called an annoying Australian voice.

"How about you stay away from me _Aussie_?" I replied

"Aw come on Artie you know I was just playing with you." He said chuckling and throwing his arm around my shoulders, I sighed

"Would you mind removing your arm from my shoulders?" I said smiling as I asked him

"And why should I do that?" asked Steven, _'He is really pulling my leg now' _I thought as the bell rang, getting out of the Australian's grip. I decided to take the seat next to Lukas, a Norwegian student that started school here last year and I became good friends with.

"_Hallo _Arthur." He nodded curtly

"Hello Lukas, how are you?" I asked as Mr. Beilschmidt walks in with the same stoic face as always

"I'm fine, but I still can't get Emil to call me 'big brother'." I laugh softly at what he said and he cracks an unusually warm smile

"You know that lad won't be calling you that anytime soon." Lukas nodded

"Yeah but I have nothing to lose by trying is there?" he said passing back papers that were being given out, it looked like we were studying the Empires this year.

"I guess you're right." I said turning my attention to Mr. Beilschmidt as he explained what was on the papers that were handed out.

"Everyone will be assigned an Empire to do a project on. You may pair up in groups of up to four people and everyone needs to have some sort of contribution to the work being done. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, earning nods from his students "Very well I will let you choose the people you want to work with once you have made up your mind please come up to me to be assigned the Empire you are to work on." He said as he took a seat at his desk

_'Seriously how is this man related to Gilbert of all people' _I thought to myself, and sighed

"Hey Arthur wanna work on this Empire thing together?" asked Steven, who was currently leaning against my desk

"Uh no thanks I'll be working with Lukas and Feli." I answered shortly, as Feli walked over, knowing he was going to ask them same thing

"You still have room for one more person." He said, _'I swear the lad sounds like he'll start begging to join us' _

"Hey Arthur is it ok if I work with you guys?" I turned and saw Vladimir; an old classmate who I thought was going to school in Romania.

"Vladimir, when did you get back old chap?" I asked delighted to see one of my old friends again

"I just returned a week before school started and I couldn't come to school yesterday because I wasn't fully registered," he answered smiling all the while.

"Well it's good to have you back lad. I missed pulling pranks with you and Gilbert, since he started hanging out with the frog and that oblivious Spaniard." I said shaking my head at the memories we had together.

"Alright, so it will be you, Lukas, Vladimir, and me, working on this Empire thing right?" Feli asked

"Yes so as you see Steven we already have enough people in our group." I said as I turned to the forgotten Australian

"Fine I'll just work with Eduard and Toris." He said walking away

For the rest of the class period our group discussed the schedule on the days we would go to each other's houses and work on the project.

* * *

The rest of my classes went by quickly. I walked out with Kiku after Chemistry, which was my last class of the day and went to meet Alfred by the school gates.

I saw him leaning up against the gate staring off into space.

"Hey Alfred sorry I was late I was talking with Kiku." I answered sheepishly blushing slightly

"Nah it's cool dude I got here early that's all." He said laughing loudly making me cringe at the volume.

"Shall be walk home then?" I said walking towards my house, since he only lived down the street from me.

A harsh gust of wind passed us making me shiver slightly, Alfred must have noticed because the next thing I knew he had his bomber jacket wrapped around my shoulders.

"You seemed cold so you can wear it until you get home." Alfred stated calmly

"Th-thank you, Alfred." I said feeling the tips of my ears burning red.

"No prob Artie, that's what friends are for" he said smiling brightly as we neared my house

He walked up the doorsteps with me "Thank you again Alfred." I said removing his jacket from my shoulders and handing it to him

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked as he turned to leave

"Yes, as long as Gilbert and you don't try to gang up on me again." I said smiling slightly

"All right bye then!" he called as he jogged to his house as I walked into my house and upstairs into my room, flopping down onto my bed and falling asleep instantly

* * *

**_Caio - Hello (Italian)_**

**_Hallo - Hello (Norwegian)_**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE IT_**


	4. Helping Out With the Dance

"Artie, wake up, if you know it's good for you!" shouted my red headed older brother. How I dread living with this imbecile sometimes. I groaned getting out of bed.

"What do you want Allistair?!" I shouted as I came out of my room. I was instantly greeting by a punch to the shoulder by my red headed, Scottish, older brother.

"Happy Birthday you ungrateful brat!" he all but yelled, I checked the calendar and much to my disappointment I found it was Wednesday, April 23rd _'I forgot about that'_ I thought

"So what are you planning to do to embarrass me this year?" I asked knowing he was up to something when he woke me up at 6:18 in the morning, and school doesn't start until 8:45.

"Oh, nothing, besides posting a certain picture of you to the internet, for the world to see." Allistair said holding up his phone to see a picture of me holding my stuffed bear and green mint bunny as I slept drooling slightly.

"You wouldn't dare!" I snapped defensively _'If anyone saw that picture I would surely lose all my friends without a doubt'_

"Of course I would unless you are willing to do something for me." He said green eyes shining mischievously

"Depends on what it is." I said tensing nervously, last time I wanted something from him he made me wear a girl's uniform to school.

"All you have to do is get me that Belgian senior's phone number and you'll be safe for the year." He smirked as my shoulders slumped in relief

"Fine, I'll get it by lunchtime since I have Art 2 with her." I said walking past my brother to walk back into my room to sleep for a while longer.

* * *

At 7:40 I woke up again to begin getting ready for school, running out the front door after I said goodbye to Allistair. I made it to my bus stop, putting in my ear buds and listening to the Sex Pistols while waiting for the bus.

Though what I hadn't seen coming was a certain albino and American running toward me and being tackled to the ground for a second time since the school year started.

"Get the fuck off of me you stupid twats!" I yelled trying to push my taller classmates off and away from me.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

"Calm down Birdy! The awesome was trying to wish you a happy birthday! You finally turned 17!" Gilbert said offering me a smile, Alfred helping me get up.

"Thanks." I said offering a warm smile at which made both Alfred and Gilbert blush.

_ 'I wonder if they caught a fever. Their faces are flushed'_

"It was no problem Iggs we just wanna celebrate with you so you don't have to deal with that asshole of a brother." Alfred said a bright smile plastered on his face making his blue eyes shine brightly.

* * *

Itok my ear buds out, and started chatting with my friends, the bus picked us up and we arrived at the school a good half hour before classes start. Gilbert and Alfred left with the other football players for morning practice I started walking to my English class

"Good Morning Arthur." I heard a female's voice call to me, I look up and see Michelle a tanned girl from Seychelles.

"Oh, good morning Michelle, how may I help you?" I said nodding curtly.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with setting things up for the dance." the tanned girl asked.

"I'd be glad to, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help a damsel in distress." I said winking at her a small blush dusting her cheekbones.

"Thank you so much Artie! You're a life saver I don't know what I would've done without you." She said as she hugged me tightly "Oh, I almost forgot." She gave me a light kiss on the cheek "Happy Birthday."

I blushed brightly like fireworks on the fourth of July, as she walked away; I lightly touch the part of my cheek where she kissed me. I snapped out of my daze and realized that I needed to start the preparations if I wanted to finish before the party started.

"But first I'll need to gather the rest of the student council to discuss the decorations for the gym, and the food, entertainment… what else do we need?" I said aloud I was deeply lost in my thoughts and I didn't see that I was about to collide with someone until I fall back with weight on top on my chest

"Ve~ I'm soo sorry Arthur I was just running from my _fratello _before he hits me for forgetting to pack his tomato for lunch." Feli said as he got up, the usually cheery Italian had tears forming at the corners of his eyes

"Venicianoget back here you fucking _bastardo_!" yelled the enraged older Italian, Lovino, Arthur decided to step in before Feliciano was choked by his twin.

"Lovino I was wondering if you could help me with something." I ask before the situation got worse

"Depends on what it is eyebrow bastard." He spat his gaze set on Feli who was standing behind me.

"You know how to cook well right?" he nodded in response "Well, I was wondering if you could make some sample food for the school dance to we can serve there."

"Sure by when do you want it to be done?" he asked, all anger towards his brother vanishing.

_'That was easy to get done.'_ I thought

"If it isn't a bother could you try to get the food done by Friday, which will give you 2 days to make your best dishes for us." I answered with a small smile.

"A-a-alright, I'll try to get it done by then." He said returning the small gesture.

"Thanks so much. You're a great help." I said as I walked past him Feli at my heels.

"Vee~ thank you so much Arthur. Oh I almost forgot," he said rummaging through his bag looking for something. "Ah, here it is." He said pulling out a small container, giving it to me

"What is this?" I asked looking at the container

"It's a cupcake! Happy birthday Arthur." He almost yelled hugging me around the neck

"T-thank you very much Feli." I said returning the hug; we separated "I guess I'll see you during history then. Goodbye."

I walked into Mr. Edelstein's class just before the bell rang. _'I guess that run in with the Italians took longer than I thought' _I walked to, my seat towards the back of the room. _'Now all I need it the entertainment, and the decorations.' _ I my thoughts drifted away from Mr. Edelstein who started talking about Elizabethan writer and playwrights, one of my favorite subjects of discussion, but my mind was currently preoccupied with plans for the dance.

"Mr. Kirkland." I heard my name being called out and I snapped out of my gaze.

"Yes sir?" I asked having no idea on what I called on for.

"I asked who is one of the most famous playwrights of the Elizabethan Era." He repeated

"The English writer by the name of William Shakespeare." I answered confidently

"Correct, but do you know two of his more famous writings." He challenged

_'This is too easy'_

"The answer would be _'Tragedy of Macbeth' _and _'Romeo and Juliet'_ sir." He walked away with a satisfied smile

"That's right Mr. Kirkland, but please try to pay attention to my class." He said

The bell rang signaling the end of first period. I walked to Ms.Héderváry's Algebra class.

"Hey birdy, wait for the awesome me!" I heard gilbert call out _'Gilbert used to be a DJ right? So he can provide the entertainment for the party.' _I stopped outside of the classroom waiting for Gilbert to catch his breath.

"You walk too fast birdy, slow down." He said gasping

"Gil, you used to be a DJ right?" I asked after he caught his breath, sitting next to each other near the windows.

"Yeah but because I was too awesome for the company they fired me," I laughed at his comment

"I thought you got fired for trying to have sex with one of the girl at the party while you were on the job." I smirked at his shocked face

"How did you find out about that?!" he said shouting my smirk growing

"I've heard stories from a little bird." I said sarcastically

"What do you need? You must need something that you had to bring up that unawesome memory." He said dramatically

"Well, I just need you to…"

* * *

**_CLIFF HANGER SRRY GUYS_**

**_SORRY FOR THE EXTREMLY LATE UPDATE AND I DIDN'T PROOFREAD SO THERE MAY BE SOME MISTAKES_**

**_I HAD TO TAKE STUPID TESTS QUIZZES I HAVE TO TAKE AT SCHOOL I WAS BUSY STUDING, MAINTAINING A 4.0 GPA AND START PREPARING FOR FINAL WHICH ARE JUST IN A FEW WEEKS!_**

_**I'**_**_LL PROBABLY UPDATE TOMORROW IF NOT BY 5/13 OR 5/14_**

**_I DON'T OWN HETALIA _**


End file.
